


Insecurity

by BravoCube



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: An old reupload of a short fic I did with Serena and Ukyo.





	Insecurity

Ukyo looked up from his book at Serena as she typed yet another story on her laptop. The clicking was fast and light, and she had a focused look on her face as she stared at the computer screen. Ukyo watched her from the armchair and thought to himself a bit. It was sudden but in that moment he decided he wanted to do something…simple and nice for her. That was the best way to put it. After all she had done a lot for him in the time he had known her. A lot he wanted to repay her for.

 

One thing he would love to be able to do for her was ease the pain from her past. He knew he could never fix it, but if he was gentle with her then maybe he could create some relief. Make her feel a bit more comfortable and be able to relax finally. They hadn’t started dating until about 2 months ago so he understood her still being a bit distant. Yet now he wanted to try and make her feel more welcome. He blushed a bit as he thought it through again, then he nodded to himself. 

He got up walking over to her. He sat down next to her on the love seat. Serena looked at him briefly then went back to typing. The sound of the keys being pounded on oddly soothing to the other. “Hey.” Serena said with a coy grin. She looked over and the typing came to a stop. “What’s up?”

 

Ukyo found himself getting completely lost in her eyes. He blushed a little as he stared back into her gaze. She carried a very intense stare. In a way she seemed like an old soul in her own way. It was something he related to but even he would sometimes get lost in it. He blinked a few times gathering his bearings. He took a small breath in then leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Serena tensed and recoiled slightly at first but then she relaxed leaning forward a bit, and returning the gesture. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment.

 

After a moment Ukyo pulled away and smiled at her. “I love you Serena.” He said with a warm smile. Serena stared back at him her cheeks pink. She looked off to the side blushing and seeming hesitant still. Ukyo frowned a bit pressing his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes thinking a little. It was a bit hard for her still. She seemed to feel guilty still. Even now there was hesitation. Like she still felt like she shouldn’t be here. Like she didn’t deserve him.

 

Like Ami would have been better and that she could never live up.

 

When Ukyo opened his eyes Serena was looking at him as well. “…I love you as well.” Serena finally said. She hugged the other close to her. She rested her head on his chest. Serena closed her eyes and listened to the others heartbeat. He was alive. Just like she wanted. Ukyo leaned back on the couch and ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“Hey. Serena.”

 

Serena looked up Ukyo resting her chin on his chest. Ukyo smiled softly at her. “I’m so glad I’m with you. I mean that. The fact that I’m here with you is a miracle…I’ll admit that the idea took warming up to, but moments like this? I don’t have any doubts that you’re the one for me.” Serena stared at him as he said this. She turned even redder at that and kissed him again. She sat up in her position and smiled tearing up a little.

 

“Um…do you really mean that?” She asked. Her voice cracked a bit as she said that. Ukyo’s eyes widened at that reaction. Serena wasn’t one to cry (that was his job). He reached up and hugged her. “Yes of course I do…I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d react that way.” He hugged her close. Serena hung her head trying to catch her bearings.

 

She shivered a bit and looked up again. “I-I’m sorry I totally went all softie on you.” She laughed nervously and rubbed her eye. “I-I just…I never thought I’d hear you say that…it’s the first time you have like that…I really do love you so much to but…I was scared that…that I would never be the one that could make you happy. Not like her.” She said softly.

 

Ukyo hugged her close and shook his head. “You did Serena. I really do love you. It doesn’t matter if you aren’t like Ami. You’re different from her. You have a lot of traits that she doesn’t. You look so beautiful in your way. Everything about you is so…unique and beautiful. That’s why I love you. I always will.”

 

Serena pulled away. She had caught her bearings but still seemed a bit embarrassed. “You promise?” Ukyo asked. Ukyo chuckled a bit. “I swear Serena. I love you. Maybe it’s too soon to say but I think we’ll be together forever.” Serena looked at him and then gave him a bit of a more mischievous look.

 

“Hehe…”

 

Serena kissed him this time, making Ukyo gasp and jump a bit. He stared at her seeming floored. Serena spoke again.

 

“I guess I’ll have to trust you World hopper. You would know best.”

 

Ukyo giggled and kissed her again. He truly was very lucky to have her. He meany every word of it.


End file.
